A cursor is a moving placement or pointer that indicates a position on a display. Some computer operating systems use multiple cursor types. For example, an arrow cursor may be used in one application and a crosshair or text cursor may be used in another application. Different cursor types can help a user interact with an operating system and applications.
Cursors often run in hardware (e.g., on a video card) separated from the main computer. Different cursor types can help a user interact with an operating system application and controls. Cursors can also provide feedback about what will happen when a mouse or other pointing device is manipulated by the user.